Characters
=Good Guys= U.Z.Z. UZZ stands for Umbo Zim Zom, phonetic Aztec for Defenders of the World. UZZ are the heroes of the Secret Show. They defend the world from villains, such as THEM. The Kid The Kid is the very intelligent leader of UZZ. Very few agents even know he is the leader of UZZ. He once settled a war between UZZ and the Reptogators. Changed Daily Changed Daily is the commander of UZZ. His name, for reasons of security is changed daily. He almost always stands next to his mantelpiece. He used to work as a secret agent, 20 years ago, with his partner, Lucy Woo. Lucy is the only one who kniws Changed Daily's real name. Over the years he has lost his touch, and is now very useless as an agent. Professor Professor Professor Professor is a German scientist. Professor Professor is the only other member of U.Z.Z apart from Victor and Anita who sit in the main meeting room with Changed Daily. He has a bald head with some green hair in the back, and wears red glasses. He speaks with a German accent. Although he is a bit crazy, his inventions are often brilliant. He calls his inventions "Totally untested und highly dangerous." Changed Daily is under the impression he is French. He is the head, if not only, Professor at UZZ. He used to go to The School for the Chronically Gifted. He, along with Doctor Doctor, were students of Professor Zoomottle. He and Doctor Doctor created a giant toothbrush spider in school together. However, contrary to Doctor Doctor's wishes, Professor Professor blasted it in to space. Professor Professor has a mom named Frau Frau. The Secret Man A very secret agent, he is the top UZZ agent. He has a jacket that can fly and shoot missiles. He also has a secret operative called The One Breath Lady. He has his own secret briefing room, behind Anita, Victor, and Professor Professor's. He once worked on a top secret mission to discover secrets about the imposters. He soon discovered the imposters had a giant Queen. He managed to get captured and had to be saved by Victor and Anita. The Secret Woman A secret agent working for UZZ. Mr. Atom A really small agent with an even smaller temper. Anita Knight Anita Knight is one of the two main protagonists of The Secret Show. She has blonde hair that ends in a little curl. She wears a purple suit, and rides a green skybike. She is partnered with Victor Volt. She is often portrayed to be more intelligent and competent than Victor. After rescuing Victor underwater Anita finds, much to surprise, that she is in fact a mermaid, after initially being told by her parents that she is allergic to sea water. She is voiced by Kate Harbour. Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt Victor Volt is also one of the two main protagonists of The Secret Show. He wears a blue suit, and rides a purple skybike. He is partnered with Anita Knight. He is often portrayed to be less intelligent and competent than Anita, although he does have some very bright moments. He is an American agent. (Most UZZ agents are British.) He was recruited by U.Z.Z at a comic book convention, like most agents,(except Anita)and is easily distracted and often acts childishly, sometimes getting the two agents into trouble or causing a crisis. A running gag is that whenever Victor suffers bodily damage or it is just very inconvenient, Professor Professor calls and asks him "Victor, are you still alive? He was initially unaware that his mother, Mildred Volt, was once a secret agent. Victor's father, Lionel Volt, was also an agent for UZZ, but became stranded in Dimension 10, and was prevented from returning to Earth ever again, because Lionel became a Wobble Man. Victor is voiced by Alan Marriott. Special Agent Ray Special Agent Ray is the Unit Commander for U.Z.Z. He also provides back-up for Victor and Anita in the field. He is good at keeping his cool under fire and very loyal to U.Z.Z. Ray has a British accent. He is a big Elvis fan, and has Elvis-styled hair, an official blue suit, head phone communicator in his left ear, and wears sunglasses. He often runs missions behind the scenes. He is seen at the beginning of the show when he and his agents clear out the set of the The Fluffy Bunny Show as "this time slot is needed urgently". He also has a nephew named Roy who makes many cameo appearances in the show. Agent Kent B. Trusted His name is a play on "Can't be Trusted." He is a double agent. Everyone in UZZ thinks he is on their side. He is really an undercover expendable who works for THEM. Doctor Doctor has hired him to steal The Secret Thing, from UZZ. He earned the highest medal you can get as an UZZ agent when he tried to help doctor doctor get the secret thing and failed. He is the official protector of The Secret Thing for UZZ. He can be seen in most episodes. Agent Kowalski Agent Kowalski is the only other female UZZ agent seen in The Secret Show, besides Anita. Although, on the website, more female agents who look just like Kowalski are seen. She is the rank of a standard UZZ agent, she is an American, and is new to U.Z.Z. She is part of Rays team and helps clear the Fluffy Bunny Show. Agent Scott Agent Scott is a regular agent. Agent Todd Agent Todd is a regular agent. The World Leader The World Leader is the world leader. She speaks in only Aztec. Only her husband can understand her. The World Leader's Husband He is the only one who understands his wife. He acts as a translator for her. He is very short. Stacy Stern Stacy Stern is a news reporter. She is a famous celebrity. Her catch phrase is, "You may be you, but I'm stacy Stern." Sweet Little Granny Sweet Little Granny is the host of The Fluffy Bunny Show. She plays the banjo. She works with 6 fluffy bunnies and is married to Sweet Old Grandpa. She is 138 years old. Her show is always interrupted by Ray and his team. Sweet Old Grandpa Sweet Old Grandpa is Sweet Little Granny's husband. He once hosted The Fluffy Bunny Show when she had a hip replacement. He also helped her sing "Granny's Anthem for the World" during The World Anthem competition. Alphonse Alphonse is an artist. He is a sculptor, musician, and film director. He helps Anita and Victor out on some missions. Anita likes him, and Victor becomes very jealous whenever he is around. =Bad Guys= T.H.E.M THEM stands for The Horribly Evil Menace. THEM are the main villains of the Secret Show. Their goals are to steal The Secret Thing, destroy UZZ, and take over the world. Doctor Doctor Doctor Doctor is the head of THEM. She is the main antagonist of The Secret Show. She is also known for her bad eyesight and bad teeth that seem to vibrate whenever she talks above a whisper. Her real name is Susan. Expendables The THEM agents who do work in the field. Agent Kent B. Trusted His name is a play on "Can't be Trusted." He is a double agent. Everyone in UZZ things he is on their side. He is really an undercover expendable who works for THEM. Doctor Doctor has hired him to steal The Secret Thing, from UZZ. He earned the highest medal you can get as an U.Z.Z. agent when he tried to help doctor doctor get the secret thing and failed. He is the official protector of The Secret Thing for UZZ. He can be seen in most episodes. Kent is the only known expendable whose helmet is not a cue ball. Black Ball Lieutenants The Black Ball Lieutenants are head expendables. Their "cue ball" helmets are "black eight balls." Technicians The THEM agents who do work in the Spider Base. The Imposters The Imposters are creatures that live 90 miles underground. They are maggot like creatures, with the ability to change size. They wear big metal suits, that lets them change their appearence, so they look like people. They like the cold, but are allergic to penguins. They shout "Ding Ba Doo!" "Ding Ba Doo" means "Freeze The World," which is essentially their main goal. They are lead by an imposter in a red suit, known by UZZ as Red Eye. They also have a giant maggot Queen. The Floaty Heads The Floaty heads are a race of aliens from the planet Zabulon III. They are helium based life forms, whose heads float above their body. They are born with their heads attached. They later have a "popping out" ceramony, where their heads pop out. They call the humans "Sticky Heads." Their leader is Prince Spong. Prince Spong Prince Spong is the leader of the floaty heads. He has a mom, whom he fears. He also has a Grandmother, and a sister named Ping. Reptogators The Reptogators live 60 miles below the surface of the Earth, and are naturally stupid. They make terrible pets due to their foul smell. They only become intelligent by sucking out bits of information from other creatures. They are able to run at 83 miles per hour. Most are friendly however, some become enraged and attack humans. They also become enraged when other creatures go 60 miles underground. They are deadly, and the belts of UZZ agents beap, whenever they are near. The Chef The Chef is a villain who tried to bake Anita in a pie, but failed. His right arm is a mechanical spatula. He flies in a ship, that is a giant whisk that shoot cake icing. The Bird Man A crazy actor who thinks he is really part bird. He once stole a secret training film for UZZ. Mark An "X" Here A.K.A "The Villain Nobody Took Seriously" Mark An "X' Here is a clown that wanted to take over the world. Some laws he planned to make were; "Every person will wear curly hats." and "Everyone will say bim in every sentence, for bim is a happy world." and "Bees will get weekends off." and "School concerts will last no more than an hour." and "Not just the people, but the houses will wear curly hats." (This law is not followed.) and "Everyone can go on holiday for the rest of the year." The clown wins the world leader election, by changing his name to Mark An "X" Here. Everyone voted for him by mistake. He ends up selling the world to the floaty heads for a chocalate egg. The floaty heads, however, turn it down, exclaming "This world isn't worth a chocalate button." Mark An "X" Here sold the world back to the original world leader for a chocalate chip cookie. =Mirror Characters= Mirror Characters